


Un autre plan d'existence

by malurette



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, finding inner peace, should i tag for character death when she's been dead all along anyway
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une âme est-elle immortelle ?





	Un autre plan d'existence

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **_A higher plane of existence_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Corpse Bride (Les noces funèbres)  
**Personnage : ** Emily  
**Genre : **spirituel  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Tim Burton, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt : **« Et partir l’âme en paix. »  
d’après Feng_Yi sur un Arbre à Drabbles (novembre ’15)  
**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : fin du film et un peu de la _Petite Sirène_ d’Andersen  
**Nombre de mots : **100

L’âme en paix, enfin, Emily se dissout dans la lumière de l’aube naissante. Par deux fois, vivante puis morte, elle a aimé des hommes qui n’étaient pas le bon. Le premier était un monstre qui convoitait ses richesses sans faire cas de son bonheur et l’a faite passer de vie à trépas ; le second était adorable et quoiqu’incapable de la rendre heureuse pour autant, il a su libérer son cœur.

Le catéchisme de son enfance lui promettait un paradis auquel elle ne croit plus ; un conte plus récent venu du Danemark parlait d’un autre royaume. Pourrait-elle y renaître ?


End file.
